Es una promesa
by Kary
Summary: Una despedida y una promesa... nada es eterno...
1. Primera parte

**Es una promesa…**

Por Kary 

El sol se oculta tras los gritos de agonía y dolor que mi mente registra…un llanto débil y suave, algunos grillos entonan su coro a lo lejos, un olor a sangre… creo que es mi propia sangre manchando el tami de mi dojo… mis heridas duelen tanto… ¿Por qué hay tanta lejanía en todo? Siento mucho frío, ¿será esto la muerte? No quiero morir, no ahora, no sin decirle cuanto lo amo… decirle que nada de lo que ocurre es su culpa…

Que frío tan grande siento en mi cuerpo… pero mi corazón esta calido… alguien me llama… ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es el que me suplica que no me valla? No puedo verlo, no puedo casi ni sentirlo… ya no siento mi cuerpo… ¿Quién eres? Ah… claro… eres tu… mi dulce pelirrojo…siento como si mi cuerpo casi sin vida forma una sonrisa solo para ti, no tengo fuerzas para abrir los ojos, pero se que eres tu, por que eres la única persona que tiene esa calidez, eres el único que me abraza de esa manera tan suave y eres el único ser en el universo que puede hacerme apreciar todos los sentimientos más hermosos que alguien puede tener.

Escucho como te lamentas y pides perdón por haber llegado tarde. No, tú no tienes la culpa, por favor no llores… no llegaste tarde, estas aquí… conmigo…

Apenas siento como tu cuerpo calido se aprieta contra mi cuerpo frío, Oh Kenshin tengo tanto frío… disculpa, no puedo responderte… mis labios no me responden… no puedo abrir mis ojos ni mover mi cuerpo… quisiera decirte… ¿Qué? ¿Qué me amas? Yo lo sé tontito… siempre lo supe… me alegra haberlo escuchado aunque sea una vez, lastima que sea ahora, cuando no puedo responderte y no puedo decirte lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras, se que me amas igual a como yo te amo, se que lo sabes también… pero no estés triste… siempre estaré contigo… un día, cuando me dijiste que cada quien elegiría pronto su camino yo te dije que quería que el mío fuera el tuyo, que quería estar siempre contigo… siento mucho no poder haber cumplido mi sueño de cierta forma, por que una parte de mi ser siempre, siempre estará junto a ti.

Kenshin no llores… siento tu llanto y tus lagrimas como si fueran las mías. Siempre quise que compartieras tus penas conmigo, la carga de tu pasado y tu cruz al igual que el dolor de tu cicatriz, siempre las hubiera llevado sobre mi hombro con alegría, ¿Kenshin? ¿Podré algún día ver tu sonrisa de nuevo? ¿Tu verdadera sonrisa? Esa que tienes guardada en el fondo de tu ser ¿me la mostraras? Espero que si…

Siento el calor de tus labios posarse sobre los míos, mi primer beso y también mi último, irónico. Escucho como tu voz lejana me dice cuanto me amas y que me voy a poner bien, que Megumi llegará pronto y me curara… Ambos sabemos que no es cierto, que mi vida se extingue a medida que la sangre sigue fluyendo de mi cuerpo… siento no haber podido despedirme de los demás… Yahiko… Sanosuke… Misao… Megumi… de ti… pero saben que los amo mucho, que los quiero por que son la familia que perdí…

¿Algún día podrás perdonarme Kenshin? Te juro que nunca quise dejarte solo… ¿Kenshin? Tu voz se hace lejana, puedo entender que pides disculpas innecesarias, que me ruegas que no me valla ¡Como quisiera poder darte ese gusto de quedarme contigo para siempre… como lo prometí! Pero no puedo… el frío se hace más profundo a cada segundo… Lo siento… te quiero mucho…  

En este momento pasan muchos momentos por mi cansada mente, ya me cuesta incluso pensar… recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, la primera vez que mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos, recuerdo las batallas y los momentos felices que pasamos, recuerdo tu despedida la noche en que te fuiste a Kyoto para luchar contra Makoto Shishio, una despedida que en cierto modo se parece a la de ahora, solo con la diferencia de que esta si será por mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo… pero no creo que sea para siempre… nada es eterno, ni siquiera la muerte… vivimos en un ciclo que no tiene fin… algún día…

Recuerdo los gritos del mocoso de Yahiko, es un niño tan fuerte… deseo que este bien cuídalo por mi Kenshin ¿si? Aunque se que tal vez el te tendrá que cuidar a ti… ya no se ni lo que pienso… recuerdo a Sanosuke siempre burlándose de mi comida y cuidándome como si fuera su hermana pequeña… a Megumi molestándome por no ser a veces tan femenina, aunque en el fondo siempre lo hacia por mi bien… la quiero mucho… a Misao tratando de subirnos el animo a todos en los peores momentos… recuerdo toda mi vida como si fuera un fotografía en mi mente… la batalla contra Enishi que te ayudo a encontrar tu respuesta… todo… 

Kenshin ya no llores… yo en cierto modo estoy feliz… aunque también me da tristeza pensar que mi vida se acaba como si fuera una flor presa de la fuerte lluvia… yo también te amo Kenshin… si, todo estará bien, pronto dejaré de sentir dolor… y…

¿Por qué ya no te oigo Kenshin? ¿Será que ya me voy a morir? No quiero morir… siento como mi cuerpo se hace liviano y el frío pasa… ya no siento nada, no siento el dolor de mis heridas… no escucho tu dulce voz bañada en dolor y lagrimas, no siento el olor a sangre… ahora se que pronto… moriré…

Kenshin algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, saldremos a ver las luciérnagas a principios del verano, te diré cuanto te amo y disfrutaremos nuestra vida al máximo… sin fantasmas del pasado, sin resentimientos ni odios, sin culpas ni penas… estaremos juntos por siempre, y seremos felices… esa es una promesa… Mis últimas fuerzas las utilizo para prometerte que nos volveremos a ver… se de alguna forma me sonríes y aunque no puedo verte ni escucharte se que lo prometes… gracias Kenshin…haré hasta lo imposible para poder cumplir esta promesa algún día

Kenshin… ya no siento tu cuerpo, aunque se que estas allí, pero ahora solo siento que caigo, que caigo en un gran agujero sin fondo… ¿Kenshin? Recuérdalo… es una promesa…

Notas de la autora:

Hola. Bueno primero que nada no me demanden si esto estuvo demasiado triste, es que ando con una depresión increíble y la mejor forma de liberarse es escribiendo, si se que es algo corto, pero es un one short algo deprimente. Para quienes no se dieron cuenta quien es la persona que se muere, pues esta es Kaoru, creo que es bastante obvio.

Tal vez algún día haga una continuación, pero por ahora no.

Difamen si soy tan mala como pienso haciendo drama ;_; ¡No se olviden de dejarme su reviews!

Por cierto para hacer algo de publicidad a mis otros fics :P Por favor lean mi fic de "Bajo la lluvia" es mi primer fic lemoon, no es muy fuerte pero si es un lemoon, así que si no les molesta leer historias de este genero me gustaría que la leyeran y me dieran su opinión… pueden encontrarlo en mi profile ¡Arigatou!

Kary

Ja ne


	2. Segunda parte

**Es una promesa…**

Por Kary 

El sol se esta poniendo sobre el horizonte; voy regresando a casa, a mi hogar… 

Tanto silencio me extraña… apresuro el paso, un mal presentimiento recorriendo mi cuerpo… entro al dojo… hay un olor muy conocido para mi… olor a… sangre…

Todo tiene que estar bien… corro por los pasillos sintiendo el olor más cercano, muy fuerte ¿Dónde están todos? 

Siento mi cuerpo helarse frente a lo que mis ojos ven escrito en la puerta del dojo.

Sangre. Hay palabras escritas en sangre fresca en la puerta, dice… "Este es tu castigo divino"… mi castigo divino… no entiendo… ¿Quién hizo esto? Quien… abro la puerta con un golpe…una sola palabra, un solo nombre llegando a mi mente… Kaoru.

Dios Mío… Mi cuerpo esta totalmente paralizado, no puedo moverme, la imagen frente a mis ojos no me lo permite… todo esta bañado en sangre… en su sangre… en tú sangre…

Kaoru!! Corro hasta ella tomándola suavemente en mis brazos, rogando que este bien, sus heridas son incontables y la sangre emana de su cuerpo como si fuera un río… te llamo y no me escuchas, Kaoru responde… tu cuerpo esta helado, frío… muy frío… aun estas con vida… pero estas a punto de… ¡Es mi culpa! Maldita sea, es mi culpa por llegar siempre tarde ¿Quién te hizo esto Kaoru? Juro que cuando lo sepa lo voy a matar con mis manos sin importarme nada más… Kaoru… perdóname, lo siento mucho… es mi culpa que estés así… es culpa mía y de mi pasado ¿Por qué Kaoru? ¿Por qué tu?

¿Sabes que te amo? ¿Me escuchas Kaoru? Te amo… no me dejes por favor… no ahora… no me dejes solo de nuevo… por favor…

Tengo que llevarte con Megumi… todo estará bien… por favor Kaoru respóndeme… abre tus ojos… aun estas con vida lo se… pero no queda tiempo… puedo sentir las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas… cayendo sobre tu hermoso rostro lleno de sangre… Kaoru… 

¿Por qué te tiene que pasar a ti esto? Tu que eres una de las personas más puras del universo… la más inocente… Kaoru… me ofreciste tu hogar y tu corazón… ¿y yo que te di a cambio? Angustia, te di el peligro de mi pasado, mis enemigos y la muerte… no me dejes Kaoru… te amo…

Solo responde… abre tus ojos y dime que todo va a estar bien… que estas bien y que no debo preocuparme tanto… tal vez esto es un sueño, si y cuando despierte estarás entrenando en el dojo con Yahiko… gritando y peleando y diciéndome que soy un tonto… Kaoru perdóname… 

Uno mis labios a los tuyos… con la esperanza de que abras los ojos y me golpees por ser un atrevido… Kaoru… te amo…no me dejes solo… ¿Qué le voy a decir a todos? ¿Qué me voy a decir a mi mismo? Que fue un maldito asesino que vino a buscarme para tomar venganza y a cambio te encontró a ti… y… y te quito la vida…

Tu poca respiración se acorta… no me hagas esto Kaoru… mis lagrimas se han convertido en lagrimas de sangre y odio, Kaoru juro que matare a quien te hizo esto… o me mataré yo… por que yo soy el culpable… si te vas que voy a hacer… despierta… no podré soportar la vida… no sin ti Kaoru… por favor perdóname…

Tu boca se mueve y tratas de decir algo… trato de que no hables pero no me escuchas… algún día nos volveremos a ver Kenshin… te lo prometo… 

Las palabras salen de tus labios acortando tu ya corta vida… si te lo prometo… por que es lo único que me queda… prometerte que algún día nos volveremos a ver… que todo será diferente… que nunca te dejaré, ni dejaré pasar el tiempo… estaremos juntos por siempre…

¿Kaoru? ¿Me escuchas?... Tu cuerpo esta muy frío… ¿Kaoru?...

EL viento se llevo su vida y con la suya la mía partió… ¿Kaoru?... nos volveremos a ver… es una promesa… 

Notas de la autora:

Hola. Como aun sigo deprimida, no me pude resistir a hacer esta parte… ;_; Pero si es lo último por ahora, es decir tal vez haga una continuación, pero como otra historia… "Es una promesa…" se acaba aquí

Ya saben que quien habla aquí es Kenshin, es totalmente obvio. 

Arigatou a Gaby-chan, Hana Aino, mer, Julieta F y Kami- chan por sus reviews, de verdad me levantaron mucho el animo cuando los leí, aunque ahora estoy triste otra vez ;_; Bueno hay que aprovechar los sentimientos para escribir y plasmarlos todos en un papel…

Kary

Ja ne


End file.
